Injured people are normally transported to a medical facility, usually a hospital, with the assistance of an ambulance or a helicopter, the people being laid on a stretcher and transported with the stretcher in the vehicle in question. This method of transportation, which is tried and tested in many cases, has however considerable disadvantages in some cases. The recovery of an injured person from an inaccessible terrain, for example a person in difficulty while climbing, can often not be effected or can only be effected with difficulty, since the injured person often must first be brought to a location at which a helicopter can land or to which an ambulance can travel. The often-necessary rapid recovery of an injured person with the assistance of a helicopter is, in particular, made impossible in poor weather conditions, since the helicopter cannot land, for example, during thick fog. The known method, furthermore, reaches practical limits in catastrophic events, in which a large number of people must be cared for and transported, so that the removal of the injured requires too much time, since as a rule it is difficult to collect a number of ambulances at a location within a short time, in order to prepare the stretchers required, which are also needed when an evacuation by helicopter is to occur. As a result of a long length of stay at the location of an accident by persons who, in some circumstances, are badly injured, their chance of survival is sometimes decisively reduced.